En el festival de st White
by Lady Macduff
Summary: La obra para este festival es Romeo y Julieta, veamos como las hermanas se las rebuscan para cambiar roles, Hiwatari prueba un poco de cariño...odio los resumenes


**Notas al lector:** mi historia estaría ubicada en el tomo 3, al comienzo. Lo quise hacer es cambiar un poco la forma en que Riku y Daisuke se ponen de novios.

**En el festival de st. White**

El invierno había llegado a todo el hemisferio norte, más especialmente a Japón que es donde se sitúa esta historia. En el colegio Azumano se respiraba un aire especial esa semana, porque en el fin de semana se celebraría un festival en conmemoración del st. White. Como dictaba la tradición algunos chicos compraban nerviosos en las mercería listones blancos.

El 2º año B había preparado una obra para esa fecha, no tenía mucha relación pero las chicas habían insistido mucho en ella. La obra era Romeo y Julieta, una historia vieja y romántica que a ellas les había parecido perfecta, salvo a los chicos que les daban escalofríos las historias cursis.

Daisuke Niwa, un chico de 14 años, pelirrojo, de mediana estatura y muy tierno, entró al aula. Durante la semana se darían los ensayos preliminares y estaba muy nervioso, más aún cuando él era Romeo y Risa Harada Julieta. Sabía que su grupo de amigos se había puesto de acuerdo para votarlos que salieran juntos para actuar. Debía estar feliz, pero internamente, muy adentro, se sentía un poco vacío, como si no encajará. Quiso responsabilizar a su alter ego por ello, Dark, quien era lo opuesto y estaba enamorado de Riku, la hermana gemela de Risa. Pero sabía que ese vacío con respecto a Risa venía de él. Quizás estaba nervioso.

Risa se paro enfrente de él y comenzó a recitar sus líneas, hoy tenían que ensayar un beso fingido porque era la escena del jardín. Cuando ella terminó dijo las de él y se le acercó lentamente y se las rebuscó para encontrar un ángulo del que sus compañeros no pudieran ver que no la besaba sino que deja el hilo de la emoción suspendido. El resto del curso dio un respingo de emoción ante el fingido beso. Todos menos Riku, quien desvió su mirada hacía otro lado furiosa y triste.

Mientras seguían ensayando, Riku se sentó cerca de la ventana y miró a través de ella. No sentía a gusto de verlos tan cerca, aunque había aceptado que Daisuke no le prestará atención. No comprendía bien la situación, puesto que él le había dicho hacia unas noches ''Daisuki'. Pero era probable que la hubiese confundido con su hermana, la cual estaba besando al ladrón fantasma.

-Puaj...- exclamó con desdén al pensar en él. Puede que fuera muy guapo y atractivo, pero no dejaba de ser un pervertido que encima se le había robado su primer beso. Lo hizo bajo la excusa de 'no querías callarte...'.

Giró su cabeza para ver por cual escena iba, el balcón. Miró nuevamente la ventana y suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en una mano.

-Va a nevar muy pronto- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Qué?- preguntó muy sorprendida mirando a la persona que le hablaba. Satoshi Hiwatari

-El cielo está gris y el clima muy frío y húmedo, seguramente va nevar muy pronto- contestó con su voz monótona. El chico se sentó cerca de ella pero sin hablar. Sentía el corazón le latía a un ritmo más rápido de lo normal. Estaba a gusto a su lado, aunque fuera frío e inexpresivo. Le admiró los rasgos, muy masculino pero con un toque infantil, sus ojos azules casi negros y el pelo azulado. No le gustaban los chicos con anteojos pero era muy atractivo. Le extrañaba que no saliera con ninguna chica.

-Ah, Hiwatari...- comenzó tímidamente

-Sí?- la miró directamente a los ojos perturbándola

-Po-podrías sacarte los anteojos?

-Bueno- se sacó los anteojos lentamente- ya está?

Lo miró anonada. Varias chicas lo miraron también emocionadas y celosas por Riku a la vez.

El pelirrojo miró de reojo a la chica situada al lado de la ventana, qué era esto que sentía al verla con Hiwatari. ¿Celos?. Imposible, a él le gustaba Risa, no Riku. Agitó la cabeza para sacar de su mente esos pensamientos, mientras escuchaba a Saehara llamar a 'Paris', es decir, al comandante. La escena no sería con él, por lo que tenía unos minutos de descanso.

Se colocó en un silla cerca de Riku, que parecía estar arreglando con cierta dificultad un traje. Se la quedó mirando todo el rato libre, no entendía porque lo hacía, el único que disfrutaba allí era Dark, puesto que le gustaba ella.

Desde aquel ensayo había pasado una semana y la tarde del estreno era ese día. La mayor de las gemelas entró en el cuarto de su hermana para ayudarla a cambiarse, pero la encontró algo decaída.

-Risa, qué te ocurre?- preguntó preocupada

-Estoy resfriada, Riku- tosió un poco- no puedo actuar as

-Pero entonces que haremos?! Quién tomará tu lugar?- exclamó asustada la mayor

-Tiene que ser alguien parecido a mí, que mi traje le quede y se sepa todas la líneas... cómo tú!

-Yo? Risa no digas locuras!!

-Oh, vamos hazlo por mí, por todos... además- sustrajo algo de su armario- usarás la peluca, así nadie sabrá que eres tu.

-Tsk... esta bien

-Muchas gracias, hermanita- Risa abrazó fuertemente a su hermana

Una vez en el colegio, Riku se cambiaba sola y en silencio para no ser descubierta. Saehara estaba histérico, puesto que 'Julieta' no aparecía por ninguna parte. 'Romeo', por su parte, estaba hecho una bola de nervios.

-Pero donde carajo está Harada?!- gritó el 'director' de la obra haciendo aspavientos con los brazos

-Aquí- dijo Riku cabizbaja, para no tener que ver a los ojos a Niwa, que estaba al lado de Saehara- disculpa la demora...Hola, Niwa

-grumf...- gruñó el chico

-Hola, Harada

La obra estaba saliendo de maravilla, pero llegó el momento del beso ficticio. El chico saliva con fuerza, por el temor, mientras se acerca a Riku. La chica no cambió de posición, como lo habían acordado con Risa, y se quedó estática. Sin más remedio tuvo que besarla. Los chiflidos del público y sus compañeros los desconcentraron.

Por último, luego de la muerte, el telón cayó indicando el final de la obra, pero al instante se abrió para que todo el elenco saliera a saludar. Se hincaron una vez sonriendo y luego desparecieron nuevamente detrás de la tela.

Riku ni siquiera se sacó el vestido, salió a los nevados jardines y se sentó en un banco. Niwa la había besado. Ese beso era para Risa, no para ella. Sintió un dolor en el pecho, celos con desilusión hacían una pésima combinación. De pronto una campera cayó sobre sus hombros y Hiwatari apareció sentando a su lado. Se asustó de verlo tan cerca.

-Riku Harada te vas a enfermar así- dijo con su voz inexpresiva

-Cómo me llamaste? Te equivocaste yo...

-Eres Riku, no Risa...uds son iguales externamente pero no internamente

-Acertaste...- afirmó mirando al suelo

-No estas feliz, no? Digo, deberías estarlo por el beso- su voz estaba algo nerviosa

-Aja...

Daisuke se terminó de cambiar y se dirigió corriendo hacia el piso superior buscando a 'Risa' donde estaban las chicas. Pero no la encontró cuando entró al aula. Se acercó al ventanal y miró hacía abajo, para ver la más extraña de las escenas: Hiwatari y Harada hablando. Eso era extraño.

_Qué se supe que hace Hiwatari?_

_Habla con _

_Risa_

_Riku_

_Risa hacía de Julieta por ende es Risa_

_Qué no! Era Riku, qué jamás le prestas atención a las mujeres?!_

Bajó corriendo en busca de Riku. Ahora si tenía un lío, por un lado su gusto por Risa por el otro su beso con Riku. Tenía que aclarar las cosas o estallaría. Siguió corriendo por los corredores.

Satoshi quedó en silencio. Metió una mano en el bolsillo y, sin que la chica lo viera, sacó un listón blanco. Era ahora o nunca su oportunidad de dárselo.

-Harada yo...

La chica lo miró extrañada, es que acaso el chico frío y maduro que tenía enfrente se había sonrojado.

-Si...

-Harada- sama!!!- se escuchó un grito y ambos giraron en dirección al sonido. Era Niwa.

-Qué sucede?- dijo devolviendo su presencia a su acompañante- Hiwatari?- se había ido, pero en su mano estaba aquel listón blanco. Su cara viró al rojo.

-Anf...anf...Harada... yo...- hablar y tomar aire no era su especialidad en esos momentos.

-Niwa, sientate y descansa- le ofreció ella, aun fingiendo que era su hermana, no podía ponerse histérica

-Harada yo...Riku

-Tu también me descubriste- dijo sacándose la peluca

-Riku yo...eh... tearrepientesdelbeso?!

La chica lo entendió perfectamente y no respondió nada, dejándolo en suspenso por unos minutos. La tensión se cortaba con cuchillo.

-No...- dijo al fin.

El chico sonrió. Le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas y notó el lazo. Lo miró con detenimiento. Estaba haciendo el ridículo entonces, acaso ella estaba con el comandante?. Se sentía patético.

-Tu... estas saliendo con Hiwatari, no?- no sabía como se había atrevido a decir eso

-Yo?! No, claro que no! Él solo es un compañero...- respondió de inmediato, al ver que su oportunidad de estar con Daisuke peligraba.

Déjame a mi

_Qué? Ni lo sueñes..._

_Que me dejes, pendejo-Dark toma poder del cuerpo de Daisuke sin permiso_

_Hey!!_

_Es un rato, no fastidies..._

-Y el lazo?

-No lo sé...sólo lo dejó en mi mano

-Entonces yo...- metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó su propio lazo, el que su madre le había dado esa misma mañana- voy a hacer un hechizo para pedir que nieve.

Pasó la cinta alrededor del cuello de la chica y la besó con ternura. Aunque las pequeñas bolitas de agua congelada comenzaban a caer, hacía calor allí. La acercó más a él tomándola por la cintura, mientras ella posaba con suavidad sus manos en el cuello del chico y lo acariciaba. Cada uno fue entreabriendo un poco más los labios, para explorarse.

Un chico contra un árbol los miraba con detenimiento. Se sentía fatal, algo en su frío corazón le índica que esa escena, que debía parecerle indiferente, le dolía. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía permitirse querer nada ni nadie. Debía cumplir.

Se alejó de allí con paso tranquilo pero irremediablemente una lagrima resbaló hasta el suelo.

Fin


End file.
